5 Minutes
by Raiju
Summary: Tatsuha has finally given up on his dream to get into Ryuichi's heart. And he falls to his last restort: the final farewell. But Ryuichi CAN do something to stop it. Will he? (Kinda a songfic) (Suicide attempts, Shounen-ai)


**5 Minutes**

****

**By: Ryoko [Raiju]**

****

* * *

A/N: Written to the timing of "Salt In Our Wounds" By: H.I.M. It's a beautiful song and seemed to remind me of these two the second I heard it. Now if only I could make a music video to it! (If only the sound stories were animated too...sigh)

****

_

* * *

_

Here we are in the maelstrom of love

_Waiting for the calm to soothe our hearts_

_Here we are and don't know how to stop_

_Waiting for the war to end it all_

_Love is insane, baby, and we are too_

_It's our heart's little grave, and are salt in our wounds..._

_Love is insane, baby, so are we too_

_It's our heart's little grave, and are salt in our wounds..._

****

* * *

"Ryu...ichi?" the voice was soft, barely audible, on the other end of the phone line.

"Who is this?"

"I...I can't hold on anymore...I needed to hear your voice before...before..." he paused for a moment, taking in a shaky breath, "The view is so beautiful from here, Ryuichi...I planned to take you here some day...but that day will never come." The voice sighed sadly.

"Who IS this? You sound like you're..." it struck the man hard across the face; why hadn't he noticed it before? His voice became completely serious, "Where are you?"

"Tokyo Tower. But wait-"

"..."

"Five minutes. I'll wait five minutes. There's nobody here to catch me, and that's all I ever wanted. This is my last resort, Sakuma-san."

"Don't jump yet! Start the five minutes after I hang up! NOW!" The phone went dead, with just the annoying buzzing noise left to calm him.

****

_

* * *

_

Here we are back where we began

_Waiting for sweet love with open arms_

_Here we are just like before_

_Waiting for the warmth of that tender storm_

****

* * *

This was it, everything he'd ever worked for, everything he'd ever dreamed- ever done, all a lie. And now this was the end. Only five minutes to go. Five minutes of lies left. If Ryuichi couldn't save him, than nobody could.

All of this time and he was never even noticed.

His god never bothered to notice that he existed, and yet he still kept after him, like a lost puppy. That's all he was: a long, lost, lonely, heartsick, puppy.

**

* * *

**

(Ryuichi) 

_There's no way I'm going to make it in time...! The tower is at LEAST twenty minutes from here RUNNING! NO! Don't think like that! Grr..._ the musician looked around, spotting JUST what he needed: a bike. Perfect.

"Hey, you! I'm stealing your bike!" He yelled, ripping the bicycle from the boy before he had time to protest, and sped off. It was a job and a half dodging the hundreds of people on the sidewalk, and most definitely slowed him down. "Forget this...!" He jumped the bike off of the sidewalk and sped through the street, moving with the traffic as fast as his legs could take him.

**

* * *

**

(Tatsuha) 

"Two minutes left..." he sighed, running a hand through his jet black hair, "He's not coming...I know he's not...I'm not important enough to matter to a god, like Ryuichi Sakuma."

****

_

* * *

_

Love is insane, baby, and we are too

_It's our heart's little grave, and are salt in our wounds..._

_Love is insane, baby, so are we too_

_It's our heart's little grave, and are salt in our wounds..._

* * *

"He's not coming..." the teenager stepped up onto the cement railing, looking out over the city. It was beautiful, and most definitely the best thing he could see before giving up his life. Well, the next best thing to his god. "Thirty seconds left." He whispered to himself, looking at his watch.

"TATSUHA!!!!!!!"

****

_

* * *

_

Love is insane, baby, and we are too

_It's our heart's little grave, and are salt in our wounds..._

_Love is insane, baby, so are we too_

_It's our heart's little grave, and are salt in our wounds..._

****

* * *

"Don't do it, TATSUHA!!!!!"

It was him. He really DID come to catch him!

"I...can't...I don't have the right...I'M SORRY!" He turned, letting go of the beam.

"NO!!!" Just as his body started falling, two strong arms latched onto his waist, pulling him back onto the cement floor.

"Why...? Why can't I...?"

The man rolled on top of Tatsuha, making sure that the teenager could see him clearly.

"Because I couldn't love a dead man." He didn't smile with those words, but rather grew worried. "I couldn't live with myself if I was the cause of a suicide, and ESPECIALLY not yours."

"Kami-sama..." tears welled in his eyes and fell to the cement.

"I'm not god, but if you truly think of me as such, then think of me as such." Ryuichi sighed, sitting up but still sitting on the boy's legs, looking away. "There's no point in denying it now..." he looked back down at the teenager. "I've been ignoring you because I'm afraid. I was afraid to like you, because I'm nearly TWICE your age, and because I like being your friend. Tatsuha, if we were ever together, and then broke up, we'd probably never speak to each other again. That's something that would drive me insane." He bent down, pulling the raven-haired boy into his arms. "Tatsuha, I LOVE being your friend, I love YOU! I never EVER want to separate from you in ANY way! That's what I've been afraid of that that's why I ignore you. But I can't ignore you any more, not after seeing what I'm doing to you!"

"Ryuichi..." his hands trembled as they neared the other's back, finally grasping the sweatshirt tightly. "Ryuichi..."

****

_

* * *

_

Love is insane, baby, and we are too

_It's our heart's little grave, and are salt in our wounds..._

_Love is insane, baby, so are we too_

_It's our heart's little grave, and are salt in our wounds..._

_And are salt in our wounds..._

_Are salt in our wounds..._

****

**

* * *

**

GAME OVER.


End file.
